Generally, the anal diseases such as anal fistula, denture and hemorrhoids are treated by surgery and drugs, as well as performing hip-bathing.
The hip-bathing is carried out with hot water contained in a clean tub, and by dipping the hip within the hot water. At home, the hip-bathing is carried out in a bathtub or in a hip-bathing device.
However, when the patient goes out or goes on a trip, the hip-bathing device cannot be carried with the patient, and therefore, at these times, the patient cannot do the hip-bathing. Consequently, the treatment becomes difficult, and therefore, there has arisen a demand for a conventional portable hip-bathing device.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate the conventional portable hip-bathing device. It is made of rubber or a synthetic resin, and if air is blown through an air injection hole 130 into the device, the device is swelled, forming at the same time a supporting part 110 and a water containing part 120.
That is, as shown in FIG. 2, a hollow is formed in the interior of the supporting part 110, and retains its shape owing to the blown-in air. Further, the water containing part 120 is formed so that hot water can be contained within it.
If the blown-in air is discharged out of the supporting part 110, the whole device can be folded up into a compact size. Meanwhile, if it is to be used, air is blown into it to restore its shape.
If a water containing space part 140 is formed owing to the supporting part 110 and the water containing part 120, then hot water is put into the water containing space part 140, so that a hip-bathing can be carried out.
In this conventional hip-bathing device, however, if the hip is dipped into the hot water, then the water overflows over the supporting part 110, with the result that clothing may become wet, thereby bringing a significant inconvenience.